Tiempos Violentos
by Walter F.Kovacs
Summary: Starfire ha perdido la memoria, volviéndose miembro de un grupo "anti héroe" llamado The Outlaws. Dick regresa a Jump City en un débil intento de reintegrar a los titanes y recuperar a Starfire. Una cadena de sucesos se desatan, formando una alianza. Dos líderes con el mismo mentor, opuestos con diferentes intereses trabajaran en equipo . Robstar


**Dc Comics no me pertenece en absoluto. Este escrito es realizado sin ánimos lucrativos**

**Un poco lenguaje alto pero es para adaptar o alcanzar la personalidad de dicho personaje, asimismo este fic da mención al comic Red Hood and The Outlaws (Equipo conformado con Jason Todd, Starfire y Arsenal). Pero no es necesario saber del todo sobre el dicho comic.**

_Una historia de Rain Durden y mía _

_**TIEMPOS VIOLENTOS**_

* * *

_Jump City persistía en esos instantes perturbado, ambulancias sin dejar de lado las llamadas de cortadas provenientes del departamento de seguridad._

_-6-0 B5 tenemos una emergencia, repito es urgente-Comunica un policía _

_El sonido de las sirenas, los autos, chocados y el cuerpo de una hermosa pelirroja bañado de aquel color carmesí llamado sangre._

_-¡Te dije que la cuidaras!-Exclama Robin quien tenía sujetado del cuello al Chico Bestia_

_Robin esta apático, su ropa esta rasgada y deteriorada al igual que el resto de los titanes, inclusive Cyborg está sufriendo fallas técnicas en su cuerpo. Robin aprieta los puños, le da igual el ardor de sus heridas pues su cuerpo carga con la sensación de molestia y el culpable es Chico Bestia._

_Sabe que ahora sus compañeros lo miran con preocupación. Cuando el enojo es con alguien que permitió que hirieran a la mujer amas tanto como a tu vida, pero comprabas que si es así, entonces se puede estar muy enojado con la vida y hasta podrás terminar mandándola a la mierda aunque eso te deje muerto. Por qué tú la amas, estas preocupado y sabes que dependes de esa persona que amas con desesperación, si ella la hieren tú sufres igual al ser tan estúpido en no defender._

_-Robin, será mejor que vengas –frívolamente formulan los labios de Raven quien estaba indagando el estado de Starfire. _

_Ignora a su compañera y el antiguo preso de sus manos, no duda en acercarse a su novia y la abraza con suma delicadeza junto con amor. Starfire está inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba frio y mostraba heridas que superaban a todos los demás integrantes del grupo._

_-¡Starfire!-grita Robin desahogando su angustia asimismo la ira._

* * *

Han traspasado tres años de la deplorable desaparición del equipoque protegía Jump City, tres difusos años después de la noche auto nombrada "La noche triste" , nombre dado por los ciudadanos de Jump City y medios de comunicación .

Jump City sin la seguridad de los Titanes, ha estado decayendo desagradablemente inclusivamente con las penumbras calles logro florecer, volviéndose una capital económica más y dejando a Ciudad Gótica como segunda. Tiendas quebradas volviéndose centros comerciales, parques derrumbados para volverse departamentos. Detrás de todo el crecimiento financiero, está la realidad y es un barrio que tan solo de notar la mala fachada residen tres nuevos anti-héroes o como ellos prefieren llamarse The Outlaws.

Starfire abre lentamente los ojos, tenia de nuevo un nuevo inmenso dolor de cabeza. De nueva cuenta, tuvo ese sueño tan extraño donde notaba escenas de un horrible accidente y un grupo juvenil discutiendo arduamente. Ella sentía que era real, que estuvo presente en ese acontecimiento aunque la clínica Arkham le había declarado esquizofrenia y todo lo que su mente creaba no era real. Pero aun sin tener suficiente conocimiento del anillo que poseía le justificaba que eso podría ser real.

-Princesa ya está el desayuno –habla con ironía detrás de la puerta Jason

-Gracias – agradeció para vestirse e ir al comedor.

Era un departamento o como su amigo solía llamarlo "nido de ratas", estaba en la calle de la dura realidad y de la ciudanía que pedía a gritos en silencio que debía ser ayudada. Mendigos, vagabundos y perros llorando por su abandonado, un espectáculo digno del gobierno para demostrarle la mala administración de la ciudad.

-¡No!, estas mal la Big Mac no es mejor que la whopper Jr-discute Roy

-Es la misma mierda, pero con diferente nombre –argumenta Jason sirviendo la comida rápida

-¡Buenos días gatita! –sonríe Roy al observar que por fin Starfire ha despertado

¿Por qué habían terminado juntos estas tres personas? Era sencillo de algún modo todos tenían problemas y se necesitaban. Jason Todd ha revivido entre los muertos, un asesino o como ellos prefieren llamarse alguien que soluciona los problemas por la vía rápida, muchos lo consideran el fracaso de Batman pero realmente Jason le da igual. Roy antiguo integrante del equipo tan querido en la ciudad –pero el suya era el de "respaldo"- , cayó en depresión por una cadena de sucesos para ser seducido bajo el alcohol para arruinar su figura heroica y ser excluido del equipo. Finalmente Starfire la hermosa princesa sin recuerdos gracias a un evento de desafortunados, la protegida de Richard aunque ella desconoce el mismo nombre junto el grupo desaparecido "Los Jóvenes titanes".

La historia del por qué estas tres personas han quedo juntas fue todo gracias a Jason. El merodeaba por los pasillos de la clínica de recuperación mental de Arkham, según Ducra, él necesitaba tener "misericordia" y no daba más lastima observar a las personas que estaban bajo tratamiento de lavado de cerebro. Durante el pasillo noto a Starfire, la estrella de fuego amada por el chico maravilla pero el fuego estaba inexistente, ella no recuerda nada ni que estaba a punto de casarse. Starfire durante la rehabilitación había olvidado sus poderes, su origen de otro planeta y asimismo el equipo de "niños buenos". Jason pensó que sería una buena carnada para acabar de una vez por todas con Robin pero su ingenuidad, su amabilidad y el no recordar se ganaron su aprecio y corazón.

Pasó el tiempo tratando que ella lograra recordar que no era una chica normal, cuando mando al carajo todo y decidió fugarse a su lado. Durante la escapada, notaron a un deteriorado Roy Harper o hace tiempo Veloz un alcohólico más y Jason sencillamente le propuso una mejor recuperación.

-Por cierto son veinticinco dólares de la hamburguesa –comentó Jason al observar que Roy estaba a punto de darle un mordisco.

-¡¿Qué?! Todavía que nos separemos ¿Me cobras?- se queja Roy

-¿Realmente nos separemos?-cuestiono Starfire a ambos hombres

Starfire era la única que deslumbraba entre tanta basura como ellos, aun sin tener memoria podía seguir siendo tan dulce e irresistiblemente adorable para el grupo. Era la hermana menor que necesitaba la protección de los dos y no dudarían en defenderla.

-Yo nunca dije que esto era un equipo. Ustedes solamente me han estado acompañado en mis misiones. Lo han malinterpretado todo - expresa con indiferencia Jason

Roy queda despistado ante todas las aclaraciones del "nuevo líder", dos años juntos y el seguía diciendo que no eran un grupo ni equipo. De acuerdo sus experiencias con los titanes del Este, esto era lo más cercano a un equipo.

-Princesa ¿No, vienes?-propone Jason tomando su casco de Red Hood

-Genial, hay que salir a jugar-expresa Roy tomando el carcaj y tomando de la mano a la anonada Starfire.

* * *

-¿Dónde podrías estar? –se preguntó Nightwing mirando el deteriorado monitor de la torre titán

-Tenemos problemas –expresó Raven interrumpiendo la hora donde típicamente su ex líder miraba el monitor.

-¿Acaso nunca se aburren? –intento bufar Chico Bestia pero ninguno rió

Las cosas se han vuelto tensas desde hace tres años. La prometida de Nightwing (Starfire) desaparecida , su líder en depresión regreso a las oscuras calles de Ciudad Gótica , Raven la única que se mantuvo a su lado debido que dependía de sus amigos .Hace poco de hecho hace dos meses , Robin regreso bajo la identidad de Nightwing con más frialdad y seriedad . ¿Qué ocurrió con los demás titanes honorarios y del Este? , muchos tomaron caminos diferentes, otros adoptando una vida normal y los pocos fracasaron para no volver. Los del Este, se separaron después que Bee excluyera a Roy (era por el bien de Veloz y de la Ciudad Acero) y al igual que su equipo las rivalidades se ganaron en vez de la unión.

-No más huidas Tyler –expreso Nightwing al lanzar algunos de sus armamentos

El criminal miro con son de burla a los pocos "titanes". Un terrorista líder de un proyecto que destruiría las potencias capitalistas de Jump City, asesino de varias personas (en especial damiselas).

-Pero si es la "Ala de la noche"-burlando apuntando sin temor a Nightwing, el jalo el gatillo pero la agilidad del héroe logro esquivarla.

-Entrega lo que has robado-ordena Nightwing.

Tyler tenía en sus manos un artefacto nuclear o también conocido como Xynothium.

Los tres titanes trabajando en equipo , Raven recitando sus palabras para atacar mágicamente , Chico Bestia atacándolo en forma de animal y el líder utilizando sus artefactos creados para combatir el mal .

-Muy buena función pajarraco –burlo una voz masculina la cual apuntaba la cabeza de Nightwing.

Tyler estaba esposado listo para ser entregado a la justicia, pero Red Hood ha interrumpido la rutina heroica del equipo.

-Esta no es tu ciudad Jason- concluye Nightwing

-¿Quién lo dijo? Tú y tu grupo de niños buenos abandonaron esta ciudad. Yo solamente he estado aburrido y ociando con el antiguo trabajo que hacían a mi modo – expresa Red Hood o Jason

-Oí que hiciste un equipo –

-No nos llames equipo-Red Hood observo que Raven lo apuntaba con su magia, rió bajando el calibre 44. Enciende uno de sus cigarros para inhalarlos.

-Es nuestro, ¿Por qué no van a jugar a otro lado?-expresa Red Hood

-Este hombre debe entregarse a la justicia –

-¿Justicia? –pregunto escondido entre la oscuridad Roy Harper (Arsenal), quien en instantes lanza una flecha a Tyler señalándolo que la pelea entre los ex chicos maravillas permitirían que el huyera.

-Está bien, hare que el calibre 44 le de la justicia -expresa Red Hood para jalar el gatillo, Nightwing quien iba impedir esto , observo como al bala atravesaba el cráneo de Tyler el cual estaba cayendo lentamente enfrente de sus ojos.

-Jason-comento Nightwing tomándolo del cuello, los demás titanes estaban preparados para el ataque.

-Princesa, ¿Qué opinas de mis nuevos amigos?-pregunto Jason

-Realmente no pienso hacerles daño, pero si atacan a mi amigo no dudare en hacerlo-expresa Starfire.

Nightwing voltea observando a su prometida, ese cabello de fuego, los ojos esmeraldas y asimismo ese cuerpo de toda una diosa solo le podía pertenecer a Starfire. Los otros titanes dejaron de mirar a Jason, observando a la "antigua" titán amenazándolos con un Starbolt.

Jason tomo la distracción como señal de huida, astutamente Red Hood lanzo una bomba de humo para huir con sus cómplices.

-Pajarraco, no nos llames equipo solamente llámanos Outlaws –grito Red Hood huyendo entre la nube grisácea de humo.

Nightwing no perdía de vista como su prometida se marchaba con su enemigo y el ex Veloz. Noto que su amada Starfire lucia más perfecta con el paso del tiempo pero un dolor imposible de comparar sintió que ella lo había olvidado. Frustrado recordó la misión, su amada bañada de sangre.

Apretó los puños, le había prometido algo y ahora lucharía por ella.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic realizado junto con la escritora y amiga Rain Durden. Espero que les guste . Lo que le ha ocurrido a Starfire es todo un misterio, futuramente se revelara. **

**Agradecería un review con su opinión, ya que soy novato asimismo si notan alguna falla les pido que me lo hagan notar para que en instantes lo corrija. Y si es una crítica, realmente les pido que sea constructiva.**

**Si quieren continuación , les pido que comenten para ver si les gusta la idea **

**Gracias por leer ¿y comentar? **


End file.
